Time Capsule
by kissacazador
Summary: Dean and Sam open a time capsule from 1997 after fifteen years and were very surprised to see what was in there. One-shot- set in Season Seven *** Warning: May cause sniffles ***


Time Capsule

**Summary**: Dean and Sam open a time capsule from 1997 after fifteen years and were very surprised to see what was in there. One-shot- set in Season Seven *** Warning: May cause sniffles ***

Rated **T** for Dean being Dean!

A huge shout-out to **deanstheman**, who took time out of her very busy schedule to beta this for me!

I Do Not Own _**Supernatural**_, it belongs to the Eric Kripke and the CW and I'm only using them for the entertainment of this story.

Time Capsule

Dean and Sam left the gas station in Fayetteville, Tennessee and needed to be in Florida for another job in two days to help Garth, but the driver was heading the wrong way.

"Uh, Dean, we need to be heading south," Sam pointed to the map.

"We need to make a stop first."

"Where?" Sam inquired.

"You'll see…we'll be there in a few."

About an hour later, Dean pulled the Impala into a drive-thru to get burgers, fries and milkshakes before finally parking at _Woodrow Wilson Middle School _in Chattanooga, Tennessee. "C'mon, we're gonna have a picnic."

"Here? Now?" Sam questioned as they both exited the car. "It's around seven at night, so what's really going on?"

"C'mon, you don't remember?"

"Remember what?" Sam asked. "Remember that I went to school here for a few months? Yeah, I remember, so what's with the nostalgic trip down memory lane?"

"Sammy, seriously you don't remember?" Dean questioned, handing his brother the fast food items and grabbing shovels. "We buried a time capsule in 1997 and now we're gonna dig it up."

"What?"

"Follow me and we'll be _back in time_ in no time." He chuckled, snorting at his silly joke.

Sam placed the food on a nearby picnic table and Dean instantly began digging near a statue of President Wilson. After fifteen minutes, Dean pulled a sizable trunk out of the ground and fiercely scooped the dirt back into the hole.

The eldest brother dumped the trunk down on the picnic table and began eating his burger. "Well Sammy, you wanna do the honors and open it?"

"Not really."

"Aww, just do it already since I'm eating."

"Fine, but this is a complete waste of time," he huffed, picking the lock. He lifted the lid open and peered inside. "Wow, it looks exactly the same."

Dean smiled. "Yeah? What's in there?"

Sam pulled out his items first; "It's all of my report cards…every single one." He admired them as he scanned through each one.

"You're such a geek boy," Dean said, looking at them and rolling his eyes. "Only a nerd would bury these for years."

"Shut up!" Sam yelled. "At the time, they were important to me. Oh wow, Bobby's Latin book about Warlocks… I've been thinking about this."

"Yeah, like I said, geek boy."

"And this!" Sam shrieked, "_Grimm's _fairytale book!"

Dean took the last bite of his meal. "Is there anything interesting at all in there?"

Sam pulled out a _Raiders of the Lost_ _Ark_ VHS tape, _The Lost World: Jurassic Park_ movie ticket stub, and First Prize Ribbon for the state _Spelling Bee Championship._

Next were a small Stanford campus introduction book and a soccer ball for the winning game from _1995 Division Championship._

"Now that's interesting," Dean said, pointing to the item in his brother's hand. "It's some of the Fourth of July fireworks from that time we almost burnt down that field."

"Yeah, that was fun," Sam quietly remarked, now holding a picture.

"Sammy, why the sour face?" Dean chuckled.

Sam handed his brother the small photograph, making Dean's smile disappear. It was a picture of their family. Mary was holding Sam, kissing him on the cheek while Dean was on John's shoulders.

"Uh, Sam…"

The youngest Winchester desperately needed to change the subject. "Oh man, what the hell is this?" he said, reaching back into the trunk.

Dean saw his brother holding a pack of condoms. "Hey, that's my _Kiss_ _Kondoms!"_

"Ewww…take them!" Sam shouted, tossing them across the table. "Jeez, more crap." Sam tossed a _Playboy_ featuring Anna Nicole Smith on the cover; a _Busty Asian Beauties_ Double Anniversary Issue and then unraveled a _Heather Thomas _pin-up poster.

"Damn, I missed all of these. These gave my hand quite the workout," he joked, earning the bitch face look from his sibling.

Sam pulled out an AC/DC lighter and a silver knife.

"I stole this lighter at a concert and that knife was dad's, but he gave it to me on my eighth birthday," Dean said, remembering fond memories.

"Yeah, that sounds like something dad would've done." Sam said as he sat down to take a sip of his milkshake.

Dean then looked to the side of the trunk to see a large manila envelope and reached in to grab it when Sam suddenly snatched it away.

"What is in that envelope?" Dean asked.

"Nothing."

"If its nothing, then let me see it."

"No, Dean." Sam replied. "If you really respect me then you'll let this go."

"Fine." Dean said, but immediately took it out of his brother's hands and looked at a First Place Gold Ribbon then started reading the official looking letter.

_**Congratulations, Sam Winchester on your remarkable essay, "What Mother's Day Means to Me." You are the FIRST PLACE winner in the mandatory essay contest entered by all students in the Hamilton County Public School District.**_

"_What Mother's Day Means to Me." _by Sam Winchester

_My name is Sam and unfortunately Mother's Day doesn't really mean a lot to me since my mom died when I was six months old. When that sunny day comes in May, it's just another Sunday. My dad and brother never speak of my mom and I've given up asking about her, but I think that she loved me and I love her._

_From what I understand, Mother's Day is a day when you thank your mom for all she does for you during the year leading up to this day. A mother cooks, cleans, helps with homework and answers all of your questions. A mother would encourage you in your daily life and dreams. A mother is there for you when you're happy, sad, confused or angry. She would take care of you when you're sick or scared. A mother would walk you to school and pack your lunch…at least this is what I have been told._

_Although, I do not have a mom, I am one of the lucky ones- I have a person in my life who does all this and much, much more. I have my big brother, Dean, to care for me the way a mother would care for her child. Dean is always there for me when I am happy or sad. He'll take me out for a burger or a milkshake when I'm confused about life or angry when we have to move again. Even though he sometimes dumps me off at a movie theatre or leave me at Plucky's so he could be with a girl, I understand this because he needs to lead his own life and not be a "mom" all the time. _

_Whenever I have a soccer game or a spelling bee, its Dean who is there cheering me on, even when he's bored. Dean is more to me than a big brother…he's the "mom" I never had and I wouldn't exchange him for anything or anyone. Dean is the one person in the whole universe who loves me for me…an awkward geek and all. And I love him just as much too. Thank you, Dean, for being there for me everyday of my life and I hope to make you proud of me as I mature into adulthood, because without you, I would be a lonely nobody._

_Even though Dean would never like it if I told him "Happy Mother's Day", I secretly celebrate each of those days with him. Sometimes, I would do extra chores or let him pick what movie to see or where to eat, because it's his day… **Mother's Day**._

_The End_

"Sammy, this is uh…" Dean quietly said, voice cracking. "I don't know what to say."

"You don't hafta say anything."

"Why didn't you let me see this before?" Dean inquired, wiping tears away.

"I was embarrassed because I know you'd taunt me."

"Yeah, I probably would have," Dean slightly chuckled. "I should've been honored, but still been teasing you though since that's how I've always been."

"Thanks."

"No, really…this is awesome and I'm grateful," Dean admitted. "However, you are a much better brother than I am. I'm sorry for dumping you at the movies or _Plucky's _coz that was a dick move and I truly apologize for that."

"Thanks, Dean."

The oldest Winchester carefully put the essay and the ribbon back into the envelope as he wiped away more falling tears.

The next item had Sam confused. "What the heck is this…a credit card?"

Dean took the item. "It's my _Forever_ card from _In & Out Burger_…I won a contest. Damn, I gonna use this from now on though."

Then Sam retrieved _The Song Remains the Same_ live album by Led Zeppelin; _The Great Escape_ VHS tape and a Jack Nicholson '_Here's Johnny'_ black t-shirt from _The Shining_.

"Wow, these are classic items!" Dean cheered, taking off his jacket and shirt to put on the Nicholson one. "_Damn, I look good now,_" he said, imitating Jack's unique voice as his brother scowled.

"Chill, Sammy….so what else is in there?"

Sam removed a silver and black _Jack Daniels_ traveling coffee mug and a six-pack of _El Sol_ Beer. "Really? You packed beer?"

"Damn straight and glad I did," Dean replied, opening a can and pouring it into the mug, taking a big swig, "Son of a bitch, that's nasty!"

"Duh, it's been fifteen years." Sam stated, "You should've buried whiskey instead; it ages better."

"Well, thank you Ernest and Julio Gallo…now I know that," Dean remarked, pouring the beer out of the mug onto the grass.

"Ernest and Julio Gallo are wine makers not whiskey ones."

"Like I said earlier…you're such a geek boy."

"Shut up, Dean!"

"C'mon, let's light these up." Dean said, opening the fireworks with that silver knife and walking to the center of the football field. He used the AC/DC lighter and lit them before running back to his brother on the sidelines. They went off all at once as they cheered, "So bitch, was it worth the extra time to drive here?"

Looking at his brother's big smile, Sam returned one as well. "Yeah, jerk it was…thanks."

Dean shook the remainder of the beer cans, showering his brother, who immediately returned the favor. However, they soon heard sirens getting closer and knew they had to leave. Sam put all the items back into the trunk while Dean gathered up all the trash and were soon leaving the school to get back to their real life.

The brothers smiled all the way to Florida, thinking about their cherished items that were now safe in their backseat. To some people, it might be considered junk, but to the Winchester boys, it was a time in their life that was somewhat normal. Well, normal for two teenagers of a single father who was hunting down the supernatural.

The End

*****Thanks for reading*****


End file.
